The Inbetween Daughter
by kitt46
Summary: A TV commentator talks about the love story behind the Downton Abbey/ Locksley Hall Agricultural Complex


The In between Daughter

A/N I don't own Downton Abbey; I am only playing with the the characters like one might dolls in a fully equipped Play-mobile Victorian mansion. Please forgive me in advance. This story takes many liberties in my version of what if.

It's February 1998, and the television cameras are panning out on a young reporter standing in front of the well known Downton Abbey.

"We are standing in front of the great Downton Abbey part of the Locksley/ Downton Abbey Agricultural research center. Normally, we might be commenting on some new high protein feed for her majesties racing steeds, or perhaps a new molecular plant formula for raising wheat. This evening we are doing something completely different. We are going to delve into the origins of this vast complex, and since the time is near Valentines day, it is appropriately a love story."

In the 1920's, Locksley Hall and Downton Abbey were separate estates. Lord Robert, Earl of Grantham was the owner of Downton Abbey; Sir Anthony Strallan, Baronet of Locksley Hall. They were neighbors, no more than that. After World War One, Downton Abbey was beginning to go through a difficult patch, similar to what many large old country estates were experiencing. Locksley Hall on the other hand was a tight running fit estate. Sir Anthony Strallan employed modern farm methods and machinery. He was interested in gaining rights to a corner of Downton Abbey bordering on his estate to bring his Scottish sheep breeding project down to Yorkshire. It was this matter that brought him to Downton Abbey.

After the Lords' meeting Sir Anthony Strallan was invited to dinner, and that was where and when one of the most interesting post war romances began.

Sir Anthony found himself seated between the earl's first and second daughters, both on the marriage market. That Sir Anthony was a middle aged widower did not seem to matter. The daughter on his right, he did not care for. She was cold and full of clip one line putdowns. Edith on the left however, did know that he was a gentleman farmer. She was interested in his modern agricultural ideas. Before he left Downton Abbey that evening, he asked Lord

Grantham if he might call on Lady Edith.

Sir Anthony did call on Edith- many times. Her family objected to any serious plans. He was too old, after the war, he had been wounded. She would become his nurse. Anthony's insecurities, and Edith's also figured in. Finally the worst of all- He had left her at the altar after hearing the Dowager Countess grouse about the first Lady Strallan. Through it all, they both knew deep down that they did indeed love each other, and that as long as they were both alive, that love would be there.

So, the real love story starts here when they then decide to throw it all over and elope.

The July evening was muggy, and the midges were beginning to bother her as she waited at the bottom of the hill for Anthony's car. He told her to pack a bag, and that he and his driver would gather her up,and go to London where his sister awaited them. His solicitor was making all the arrangements to be married. Soon she saw the car lights loom up at her. It was finally all starting or ending or whatever. She was so excited, and yet fearful, that she didn't quite know what to think, except that finally they would dump everyone else's baggage and set off for themselves.

In an instant Edith found herself curled up next to Anthony. It was going to be a long ride to London. They would stop for petrol. On the trip they ate from a scrumptious basket of food Cook had put together for them. Edith slept part of the way. Finally they arrived at the town house of Anthony's sister, Susan.

"Oh, you all look so absolutely - winkled", she laughed.

Anthony kissed his sister, and introduced her to Edith.

"Of course, you are more lovely than Tony described".

Edith blushed.

Anthony then said, "Susan, we are both bushed. Could you show us to our rooms, and we can talk in the morning." "Edith interjected, Oh, that would be just wonderful".

The following morning after a refreshing bath, Edith Edith found Anthony and Susan in the dining room. "Good morning Sweetheart, Anthony said as he kissed Edith. You're here at just the right moment. Does this evening sound like a good time to become Lady Strallan?"

Edith, bubbling into a huge smile nodded emphatically, "Yes".

Well, then now we can finish planning. I will see my solicitor about the arrangements."

"And I, cut in Susan, and you, gesturing to Edith, need to go shopping."

"Yes, I didn't bring much with me".

"Anything she wants...on the account, right? This is not the time to economize."

While they shopped, Susan brought up the subject of Strallan jewelery. "You know there is a tiara that has been in our family for generations. Would you like to wear it?

"Oh! Could I? Oh, yes it would be perfect "

"Then we need to find a veil. Since you've selected a simple short dress, why not have a more extravagant veil. Long lace with the tiara which is silver and diamond wild roses?"

With the white satin, it will look heavenly. Do you think Anthony will like it?"

Susan rolled her eyes. Anthony would think you were an angel even if you wore the ugliest dress in the world!"

Back to the TV girl.

So they were married in small wedding at his sister's home. Edith was a vision of loveliness: an unadorned satin dress and a wonderful full long veil and the Strallen tiara. Anthony was dressed in white tie and his Victorian Cross. His friends and family members were witnesses. As a surprise for Edith, Anthony had contacted her sister Sybil to come, which she did. Unfortunately, it was left for Sybil to tell the family. After the wedding, Lord and Lady Strallan were nowhere in Britain. They were on an extended honeymoon on the continent until the family cooled down.

That isn't the end of the story.

Eventually Lord and Lady Strallan did return and make the peace. Edith was three months pregnant. It turned out that Edith and Anthony had twin boys. They were an incredibly happy family. They went on to have two more boys, and then finally a little girl. Anthony's injury had no effect. He was active with all his children, teaching them all the things about Locksley. Edith encouraged Anthony to drive again when she had his car specially outfitted so he could drive one handed. One of his boys designed a special saddle harness that enabled him to go riding about the estate.

Then a most extraordinary and sad thing occurred. The only heir of Lord Grantham died in an auto accident. Because of previous legislation changing entailed estates, the next heir became Edith and Anthony's oldest son, Anthony Robert. When that happened, Anthony Robert's twin brother, Matthew, became Sir Anthony's heir.

So Edith, the in between, not appreciated, overlooked, daughter of Lord and Lady Grantham, became the most important daughter of the family, and the future of the two estates were joined together.

After World War Two was over, all the sons worked together to make the combined estates of Locksley and Downton the rich and fruitful agricultural center that you see today.

SirAnthony never did need a nursemaid. He almost completely overcame his war injury, and lived a very long and happy life of seventy eight years. He died while sitting on a bench in one of his beloved Locksley orchards. Lady Edith passed away not long after. Her children thought it was of a broken heart.

So now you know the background story of this great center.


End file.
